Spider-man Power and Responsability
by Nomanland
Summary: High school, puberty, first dances - there are many difficulties in being young. It aggravates that with intense personal trepidation and superpowers, and you can begin to visualize the world of Peter Parker aka Spider-man! Presence the birth of a legend while Peter learns that a great power comes a great responsibility


Hi, My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, I'm 14 years old, who am i?, I'm just a kid from Queens that one day his life changed forever, but... let's start from the beginning... again

( BEEP). (BEEP). (BEEP)

Peter: hmm?...

May: Peter come on it's time for school!

Peter: Yes..yes im coming

Peter puts his lenses on, and goes to say goodbye to May

May: Did you do your homework?

Peter: You already know me

Ben: Well we need to be sure right?

Peter: Ha ha yes Uncle Ben, believe me I have my homework

Ben: Okay son

May: Here its your lunch, it's your favorite

Peter: Thanks May, I'll leave now

Ben May: Goodbye Peter!

Ben: Say hi to Harry for me

SCHOOL BUS

Peter Enter the bus

Harry: Hey Peter, over here

Peter: Harry!

Peter sits with Harry

Peter: This is my best friend Harry Osborn he is my friend since i was 5 years old, his father is Norman Osborn he is the most powerful man... well not so powerful as Tony Stark

Harry: Hey Pete did you watch the new video of Iron man fighting Ghost?

Peter: Yeah it is awesome how he makes a reference to ghostbusters, he is amazing

Flash: Did you listen that? He wants to be Iron man

Harry: Leave him alone Thompson

Rick: Or what?

Flash: His father is going to demand you

Rick: Hahahaha

Peter: That guy over there is Flash Thompson, It has bothered me for 3 years and sadly lives in the same street where I live, fortunately it is not my neighbor

Midtown high school of Manhattan

CHEMISTRY CLASS

Warren: Okay kids for homework read page 103 and answer the questions of page 104 and remember tomorrow we are going to visit Oscorp

Peter: It is going to be awesome, see the amazing technology oscorp has, I've heard the have a robot that-

Harry: You really are Happy

Peter: Well it's Oscorp, i mean the competition of Stark industries

Warren: Alright kids you may leave know have a nice day, Parker come with me

Harry: What did you do? A bomb?

Peter: I don't think so...

Harry: Well see you later

Warren: Mr. Parker you are the best student i have, and your intelligence will help Mr. Connors

Peter: Doctor Connors?!?, the one who created the crosspieces theory?

Warren: Yeah that one, Mr. Connors says he wants to have you working in his lab

Peter: Oh my god, this is incredible

Warren: So what do you say?

Peter: YES! Of course i want to work for Doctor Connors

Warren: That music to my ears I'll text Mr. Connors you may leave now

Peter: Yes thank you Mr. Warren

PETER'S HOME

May: How was school?

Peter: Nothing new... except that Doctor Curt Connors wants me to work for him

Ben: Really? That is excellent news!, I'm so proud of you Peter

Peter: And tomorrow we are going to visit Oscorp

May: Well that is new, are you sure that's nothing new?

Peter: Hehe, no thats it, I'm going to leave now i have work to do

May: Okay son

Peter goes upstairs

May: Work for Connors...

Ben: I don't know his intentions, but i don't think they're bad

May: Should we tell him?

Ben: No, not yet he is still young

Peter Room

Peter puts his backpack in his bed and without making sound goes to the basement, Inside the basement Peter seems to work in something

Peter: Alright now what do i do?

Peter starts writing on a board formulas

Peter: No it doesn't work, help me Dad... hmmm, sodium carbonate ... it's a daring compound ... it could be that it works.

Peter starts making the experiment

Peter: Yes, YES IT WORKED!

May: PETER DON'T SCREAM!

Peter: SORRY!, yes... i Finally could end your work...dad

Peter then takes a picture, in that picture is he, his father and his mother

Peter: I hope you are seeing this

May: PETER TIME TO SLEEP!

Peter: COMING!

THE NEXT DAY OSCORP INDUSTRIES

Octavius: Morning Kids my name is Otto Octavius head scientist of Oscorp and here let me introduce you to Norman Osborn founder of this company

Norman: Thanks Otto, it's good to see you here in this company you will see how we make the future i hope you love this visit as i love to see you all here, please enjoy the tour

Octavius: Alright kids follow me

Norman: ...(RING, RING) Yes?... okay I'm coming

Octavius: Here we have our animal lab, Here we have some genetically modified animals, for example we have a parrot here that when we found it abandoned by a zoo, they could not grow their feathers, but thanks to Oscorp and me we could modify it to grow their feathers, but not only we modify animals also insects, here we have these super spiders that were modified to have more skills , the best spider we have is the number 00 that has many skills like... hmm?, it isn't here? Well they must be studying it

Harry: What in you mind Peter?

Peter: Huh?, Oh, nothing I'm just amazed of how oscorp could modify that parrot

Harry: Amazing right?

Warren: You two, come

Peter: Yes sir, I'm— AGHH, What the hell?

Peter sees his left hand he sees that he has the Spider with the number 00, Peter has a flashback of Otto explaining the spider

Octavius: The best spider we have is the number 00 that has skills like-

Peter: Harry.. i don't... feel so good

Harry: Peter? PETER!

Peter falls

Peter: (Sigh) Now here it's were the story turns to be a tragedy, here is where my curse begins, and it's getting worse this is only the beginning


End file.
